Sudden Engagement
by ShiTiger
Summary: Avocato had one mission: Rescue his son from his former leader, and escape alive. He didn't expect to run into a strangely helpful human aboard the prison planet, or end up engaged to him. It seemed that there was more to this 'Gary' than he realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Sudden Engagement**

Avocato had one mission: Rescue his son from his former leader, and escape alive. He didn't expect to run into a strangely helpful human aboard the prison planet, or end up engaged to him. It seemed that there was more to this 'Gary' than he realized.

 _Setting: John Goodspeed and his husband, Jack, went on a mission. Only ONE came back. Changed forever, Jack went on to become the Lord Commander. Now, if only he could get his SON to stop trying to run away from his duties._

Avocato was quick to notice that one of the vents on the wall was slightly askew. With the guards moments away from discovering his presence, he pulled it open, only to find himself staring at a mostly-hairless person. Wait, no, it was a _human_.

"Quick, get in!" the other man insisted, pulling the Ventrexian up into the vent shaft. They ended up pressed close together in the tight space. The human put one hand over his own mouth, and one over Avocato's as the guards raced past the now closed vent. Once he was sure the guards were gone, the young man pulled his hand away. "So, what are you hiding from?" the blond asked, glancing over at the Ventrexian.

"The guards. I'm here to rescue my son. What about you?" Avocato insisted. The feline patted his belt to make sure his gun was still in place.

"The same… well, minus the son part. Hey, I could help you rescue him!" the human suddenly exclaimed, smiling with excitement.

Avocato was suspicious of the sudden offer, but the boy couldn't be too bad if he was on the run from the guards, too. "Do you happen to know where holding cell 43 is?"

"Oh, sure I know where the holding cells are. I even escaped from one once, so if your son is in there, I can totally be your wingman. I'm Gary, by the way," the blond said, smiling far too cheerfully for someone on the run.

"Avocato," the Ventrexian grumbled, his ears still perked to catch any sounds from the guards beyond the vent.

"Clasp of friends?" the man suddenly asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh… okay," Avocato said, quickly shaking the other man's hand.

"YES! Friendmode engaged!" Gary cheered, holding the Ventrexian's hand a little longer than necessary.

"Shhhhhh!"

" _sorry._ "

* * *

The human proceeded to babble as they crawled through the shafts, only quieting when the guards passed below their hiding space. Maybe he could take Gary with them. He seemed like he'd make a good rebel.

Once they reached the brig, Gary easily unscrewed the vent, indicating a strange familiarity with the area. Avocato didn't dwell on it. Not when his son was only a few feet away from him, separated only by a clear, massive dome. "It's okay now, little Cato. I'm here to rescue you," the Ventrexian insisted, pressing his hands against the dome.

"He can't hear you. It's soundproof. But luckily the next cell is open," Gary said, stepping into the other cell.

Avocato couldn't quite see what his new human companion was doing, but in moments, the dome was shut down, and little Cato was rushing into his waiting arms.

"So cute!" Gary squealed, unable to resist the urge to throw his arms around his new friends. "We did it!"

"Yeah, I guess we did. We make a good team," Avocato agreed, throwing a smile at the cheery blond. "Now, we have to get going before…"

The door opened, and they were quickly surrounded by armed soldiers. Avocato pulled his son close as a chill ran up his spine.

"Leaving so soon? Did you really think…" the Lord Commander's eyes suddenly locked on the person standing behind Avocato.

" _ **GARY!"**_ the little alien shouted in a guttural tone.

"Hey… pops," Avocato's new companion whispered, waving a hand hesitantly.

"Why is my only **son and heir** consorting with treacherous rebels in the brig?" the Lord Commander demanded, turning his attention to the guards around him.

"Sorry, sir. He escaped from his rooms again. We were trying to find hiIIICK!"

The other guards stepped back quickly as their fellow guardsman began to levitate off the floor. The Lord Commander was glowing, his eyes like surging pools of golden light. "Thankfully my son is in one piece. If he had been hurt, I would have ripped off your arms, and thrown you into the Darkzone! But…" The Lord Commander calmed down a bit, waving at the blond young man. "He's clearly fine, so I'll give you a quick and merciful death."

There was a sickening snap, and the guard fell to the floor, his head at an unnatural angle. Avocato pulled his son closer, even as one of his ears swiveled to catch the horrified gasp from his new companion.

"You didn't have to kill him. I'm the one who ran away," Gary exclaimed.

"It's always best to set a good example," the Lord Commander insisted, in a parental tone. His attention returned to the guards. "Clean that up. And you two – escort my wayward son back to his rooms. And if he escapes again, I will not show you any mercy!"

The little alien's attention turned to the two Ventrexians huddled on the floor. "And as for you, I am going to have you both executed for crimes against the empire." The Lord Commander began to laugh, even as Avocato clutched his son close. He could feel his son's tears against his chest, and he knew he was crying, too. To think that this was how it was going to end.

"You can't do that!" a familiar voice suddenly protested.

Avocato looked up in amazement to see the Lord Commander's son standing protectively in front of them with a determined look on his face.

"And why not?" the Lord Commander asked.

"Because he's my…" Gary seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"Your friend?" the Lord Commander suggested, chuckling in amusement.

"He's not JUST my friend, pops. He's my boyfriend!" the human blurted out. Avocato just started up at him, wide-eyed.

"Really?" The Lord Commander seemed skeptical of this.

"Yep. It's pretty serious, too. And that's why you can't kill them," Gary insisted, standing his ground.

"I see… So, you've been _dating_ for a while now, I presume," the Greytrexian commented, throwing an amused smirk at Avocato.

Nope, he was not fooled one little bit, Avocato realized. This was it. They were as good as dead.

"Yep. We started dating after I got back from being in _'time out'_ on the prison ship when I was 18. So, you know, we've been dating for like, five or so years. That's like, a long time, pops," Gary stated, narrowing his eyes at the little alien standing before him.

"Eeeeee! How exciting," the Lord Commander suddenly exclaimed. "I'll start planning the wedding!"

"Wow, okay, that's really sudden. We haven't really discussed settling down or anything…" the human said, scratching his head.

"OR I KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!" the Lord Commander hissed, baring his razor-sharp teeth.

"Nope, nooooo. Marriage is fine. I've always been a ball and chain kinda guy," Gary insisted. He threw a look over his shoulder. "Right, boyfriend?"

"Uhhh… yes," Avocato ventured, getting hesitantly to his feet. Cato slid out of his lap, and former general was quick to put himself between the Lord Commander and his son.

"Wonderful!" the Lord Commander cheered. It was astonishing how rapidly the Greytrexian went from genocidal to pleasantly amused. "I'll have Melanie begin the preparations at once. Is next week too soon?"

"Yessss…" Gary said, only to be cut off.

"You're right, son. It's not soon enough. We'll have it tomorrow night. Wouldn't want either of you getting COLD FEET, after all," the Lord Commander stated, grinning past his son at Avocato.

 _What have I gotten us into?_ Avocato thought to himself.

* * *

"Avocato can stay in your rooms, Gary. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I'm going to put my soon-to-be grandson in your childhood suite," the Lord Commander insisted, grabbing the little feline by the arm.

Avocato reached for his son, but Gary pulled him back. "You mean the room with the bars on the windows, and all the toys and games and stuff?"

"That's the one. He'll be _**nice and safe**_ there. Come along, grandson."

* * *

Note: I've been wanting to write a Gary and Avocato-centered fic for a while now, but Jack and John always end up at the forefront of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Avocato took a moment to clear his head as he glanced around the luxury suite that Gary had pulled him into. Speaking of Gary… He turned to see the blond man staring at him with teary eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Avocato," the human insisted. With a sigh, the little heir trudged over to the crimson-covered bed, and sat down on the end. "I didn't know he'd actually force us to get married."

What could he say to that? It was a very strange situation to be in, but at least they were still alive. The Ventrexian took a seat next to his new ally, cautiously wrapping a comforting arm around the younger man's shoulders. Gary looked up at him, astonished.

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you, my son and I might be..." Avocato trailed off, unable to utter the words. "You saved our lives, Gary," the feline finally announced, giving the other man a quick side hug.

"It really wasn't that big a deal. Pops is pretty intense, but he'd never hurt family... Not _too_ much, anyway," Gary admitted.

"Didn't you say he locked you on a ship for 5 years?" the Ventrexian asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, well… I tried to run away too often, and that was my punishment. I mean, it wasn't the first time. I had H.U.E. looking after me, and my best friend, KVN." The human shrugged, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

"So… you were adopted?" Avocato guessed, suddenly overcome with curiosity.

"Pops was married to my dad, Captain John Goodspeed. They were both in the Infinity Guard once. But there was a mission that ended… badly. Dad never made it back, and when pops returned to Earth he was — different. He's been strange ever since," Gary sighed, leaning into Avocato's embrace.

The Ventrexian felt his cheeks heating under his fur as the rather adorable human cuddled closer for comfort. "Well, my son and I are grateful that you rescued us, Gary. Getting married to you isn't going to be an issue, I promise."

The human snorted at that. "Just wait until we're **actually** married. Then you won't be able to get away from my… the Lord Commander. And what if, a week from now, you realize that I'm a horrible husband? Pops killed the last guy I flirted with, because he didn't approve of him. And don't even get me started on the girl I liked back on Earth. I seem to be a walking death magnet," Gary sighed, his head flopping forward in self-misery.

"Hey now," Avocato said, lowering his voice to a soothing tenor. "I'm sure we'll get along fine. Out of all the people the Lord Commander could have forced me to marry — I'm glad it was someone as incorruptible as you. And I can guarantee that you, Gary Goodspeed, are not a walking death magnet."

The blond glanced up at him, his gaze so focused and intense that it was like his blue eyes were staring into Avocato's soul.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the feline asked, an uncertain chill creeping up his spine.

The human didn't answer. Instead, he reached up to grasp both sides of Avocato's face, and pressed their lips together. It was a single, spectacular moment that had the Ventrexian curling his tail around the young man's waist even as he drew him closer. They parted too soon for Avocato's liking. He was tempted to pull the young man back into his embrace, but he didn't want to startle him. "That was…"

"Oh my crap! I am so sorry, Avocato. You were just being so cool…" Gary babbled, his cheeks flaming a bright, adorable red.

"Gary." Avocato pressed a single finger to the man's pert lips. "It's okay. We're in this together now."

"Geeze," the man laughed, pushing Avocato lightly against the chest. "Keep talking like that, and I really **will** fall in love with you."

"I don't think I'd mind that at all," Avocato replied with a smile. Gently, he pulled the human close, and pressed their lips together once more.

* * *

"Soooo, you're little Cato," Gary exclaimed, once the guards had unlocked the door, and let them into the boy's room. The door was locked firmly behind them, Avocato was quick to notice.

"Yeah," Cato replied, his eyes narrowed at the human in the doorway. The disinterested attitude the young Ventrexian was displaying was easy to see through, given that his tail was flicking anxiously behind him.

Gary grinned menacingly as he took a step forward. "How would you like to get your furry little butt kicked…"

Avocato raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"… at Space Ninjas!" the human said, the malevolent look on his face immediately becoming an energetic smile.

Little Cato blinked, glancing at his father in confusion. When the elder feline nodded reassuringly, the orange-furred Ventrexian returned his attention to the blonde guy in front of him. "You're on, old man!"

"Old? I'm only 23!" Gary said, running to catch up with the little feline as they raced for the video game console.

Avocato leaned back against the closed door with a relieved smile. Any doubts he had about the human were swept away as he watched the pair bonding over their shared enjoyment of video games.

* * *

 _ **Bonus:**_ _Gary and Avocato have been married for little while, but that doesn't mean Avocato has spent a lot of time in the Lord Commander's company. Until now._

"Lord Commander," Avocato said, keeping his gaze lowered.

"Relax, Avocato. I'm your father-in-law now. You can just call me Jack, when we're alone," the little Greytrexian said, slipping down from his throne.

"Jack…" the Ventrexian trailed off. This was the first time, since the wedding, that the warlord had summoned him away from Gary and little Cato.

"You're settling in nicely. It's been about a month since you joined our little family," the Lord Commander said, gazing up at his former general.

"Yes… Gary and I are getting along well," Avocato admitted, keeping his hands clenched behind his back as he forced himself to stand at attention.

"Excellent," the warlord said, an amused smile spreading over his features. "Now, let's talk about grandchildren."

The Ventrexian blinked. "Little Cato…"

"No, I mean the grandchildren you and Gary will have together," the Lord Commander corrected.

"But we're both **male** ," said Avocato, raising an eyebrow at the thought.

"Pft! That's what science is for, Avocato. I'm sure when we combine your DNA, you will make lovely children. I was thinking half a dozen to start with," the smaller man said, tapping his chin.

The former general felt his eyes widening at the alarming thought. Not that Gary wouldn't make a great father, but giving the warlord a chance to add more _'family'_ to his ranks would not be a good idea. The Lord Commander had a lot of enemies, after all. He was already worried for the safety of his son, and his, at times, oblivious husband. "Maybe we should wait a bit longer. Gary and I are… that is, we dated for a while, but we haven't really discussed children."

"You really don't think I believed that story about you two _dating,_ do you?" The Lord Commander shot him a deadpan look.

The Ventrexian sagged as a wave of hopelessness surged through him. Of course the Lord Commander knew. He was too shrewd to have been fooled by Gary's attempted ruse.

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. You were one of my _favorite_ generals, Avocato, but I asked too much of you. I'm glad Gary has a husband he can trust," the Greytrexian said.

The former general nearly gaped in shock. The Lord Commander sounded… wistful. "Sir, I…"

The warlord shook his head, cutting the Ventrexian off. "Go back to Gary and little Cato. I wish to be alone."

"Yes, sir."

Avocato fled the room as quickly as he could without giving away the fact that he was eager to be reunited with his family.

* * *

"John, if only you were here," Jack sighed, staring out at the vast expanse of space beyond the viewing window. Pressing his hand against the reinforced glass, he leaned his forehead against the window and sighed lightly.

"You may have died trying to close the rift, but once I have reopened it, the titans will gift me with the power to bring you back to life! We will be GODS, John, and nothing will stop us from ruling this pitiful universe with an iron fist," the Greytrexian hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, and Gary's married now," Jack announced aloud, his voice brightening. "Our new grandson is adorable. Soon, I will begin his training. It's a pity that our son simply doesn't have the backbone to be a proper commander, but little Cato… well, I'm sure he will learn to love death and destruction as much as his father once did." The Lord Commander grinned, and stepped back from the window. Letting out a maniacal laugh, he shuffled back to his throne, and climbed onto it. Steepling his fingers together, he bared his teeth in delight at the thought of molding little Cato in his image.


End file.
